


a little horny

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Grinding, I feel like I used the word 'Daddy' way too much I'm just not used to writing from a little pov, M/M, Stuffed Toys, humping, sexual age play, the diaper plays a very small role, tiny mention of cock cages, tiny mention of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Poor little Anti's feeling hot and bothered; he tries to take care of it himself without breaking the rules, but he can't deny when he needs his Daddy's touch.(Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Little anti and big caregiver Jackie! Maybe little anti gets horny and begs for his caregivers attention and love.")





	a little horny

Anti was playing with his big stuffed turtle the wrong way.

It wasn’t his fault; he’d just gotten really, really  _ warm _ all of a sudden while he was watching cartoons in the living room, on the floor in just his t-shirt and diaper. It was a superhero show and he’d started thinking about his daddy Jackie in his superhero clothes, remembering how it looked on him, so tight his muscles showed through the red fabric. He loved Jackie’s superhero clothes.

And then he’d just started thinking about Jackie. About Daddy.

He thought about Daddy’s body, his strong arms that held him and his big hands that petted him and his chest and belly that were so nice to lay his head on. He thought about Daddy’s voice and how it sounded when he talked. How it sounded when he called Anti his little boy, when he said he was precious and tiny and adorable, how he cooed and teased and softly laughed when his words made Anti get embarrassed.

He thought about how Daddy would sometimes touch him in really, really nice ways. Special ways for his special little boy that made him feel so, so good. His hands would trace all over and do all sorts of things; tug and flick his nipples until they poked out all pink, or squeeze and massage his bottom until Anti blushed and wiggled in his lap, or give him big wet kisses with his tongue that stole away all of Anti’s breath until he pulled away and left him gasping with his mouth open wide for more.

Daddy could do even better than that, though; Daddy could touch his special spots, the best spots. The spots Anti wasn’t allowed to touch himself unless Daddy told him to. Daddy could put his big, warm hand down between Anti’s legs and rub rub rub to make Anti’s boy parts go stiff and red and drippy.

Jackie was the Daddy, so he was allowed to say naughty grown-up words like dick and cock. That was what he called Anti’s parts; sometimes he even called them his clit, usually when Anti had been very bad and Daddy locked him up in his tiny silver cage as punishment. But Anti was little and not allowed to say naughty words, so Daddy only let him call it his ‘little thing’.

Right now his little thing was hard and hot inside his diaper and he wanted so badly to rub it like Daddy did. He wasn’t supposed to, though, and he knew Daddy would give him a spanking if he found out, so he did the next best thing; something Daddy had never technically said was against the rules.   
He humped his big plush turtle as he sat on the floor in the living room, cartoons completely forgotten as he bit his lip to keep from whining.

His diaper crinkled as he rutted against the toy, desperately chasing after the same amazing feelings he got when Daddy touched him. He moved his hips fast and rough but it only helped a little. He needed more.

So he broke a rule and undid the tapes on his diaper, tossing it aside. He repositioned the soft, fuzzy turtle and began thrusting his little thing into it like Daddy sometimes thrust his big thing into him. Thinking about that made him moan, his imagination spinning pretty pictures of Daddy kneeling behind him, pumping in and out of Anti’s hole while Anti kept humping his plushie. Daddy would fuck him while he tried to fuck his turtle toy, purring into his ear as Anti begged for more more more until it was all so much and felt so good that he’d shake and tremble and make a mess with his little boy cum.

Suddenly he couldn’t stand it. His turtle wasn’t enough, he needed Daddy! He needed Daddy right now! He threw the stuffed animal away and stood up to run, his little thing bobbing in the air as he dashed down the hall.

“Daddy!” he cried. “Daddy! Need you!”

“Anti?” he heard Daddy’s voice come from the laundry room. “Anti, what’s wrong?”

Anti rushed into the laundry room and flung himself into Daddy’s arms with such force that Jackie stumbled back against the dryer.   
“Woah, buddy!” he said in surprise. “What is it, what’s -  _ oh. _ ” He trailed off as Anti started grinding frantically against him, jerking his hips and panting.

“Daddy,” he said breathlessly. “Daddy - my little thing - wants you Daddy, gotta touch, please! Please touch, Daddy!”

A few moments of silence, filled only by the sound of Jackie’s clothes rustling as Anti humped his front, Daddy laughed and wrapped his arms around him so tight Anti could hardly move, crooning sweetly.

“Aw, little guy. Is someone feeling all hot and needy? You want Daddy to play with your little thing, baby boy?”

Anti wailed, squirming in Daddy’s hold, the throbbing between his legs nearly unbearable. “No play! Don’t wanna play, wanna cum! Daddy make me cum!”

He gasped as Daddy picked him up by his hips and turned around to sit him on top of the dryer.

“A-ah! Daddy!”

He yelped, wriggling and kicking. The vibrations from the machine traveled through his bottom and thighs and made his little thing twitch and leak. Daddy held him still, spreading his legs apart with a smirk.

“No play? But baby, it’s so fun to play! You like to play, don’t you?” He bent down and flicked the very tip of his tongue against the very tip of his little thing, over and over.

Anti squealed. “Ahh! No! Need to cum! Don’t tease, please!”

Daddy circled his tongue around the head a few times before straightening with a chuckle. “Alright, my horny little boy,” he soothed, massaging Anti’s inner thighs. “No tease. Daddy will make you cum, baby, don’t you worry.”

Then he put his head back down and took Anti’s little thing into his hot, wet mouth. He sucked and lapped and hummed and within seconds Anti was moaning like the noisy little baby boy Daddy always said he was.

“Daddy! Ah, oh, Daddy! _Aah!_ ”

After only minutes of feeling Daddy’s mouth he stiffened and his little thing began to pulse and throb. Daddy pulled back and pumped his hand up and down once, twice, and then Anti was cumming with a drawn-out cry. He spilled all over Daddy’s hand and even some on his shirt, chest heaving and mouth hung open and eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

Daddy pet his hair with his clean hand, murmuring softly. “Aw, there we go… feel better now, sweetheart? You feel good now that Daddy’s taken care of you?”

He nodded, still breathing heavy. “Uh-huh,” he said. “Yeah… feels real good, Daddy… thank you…”

“Good,” Daddy purred. He took Anti’s chin in his hand and tilted his head down to see the big bulge in his pants. Anti swallowed at the sight.

“Wanna make Daddy feel real good too, baby boy?” Daddy asked sweetly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
